Sweet Lesson
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: "¿No quieres que les enseñe ESO a todos en la clase cierto? Muy bien así que haz lo que te digo." Sakura sufre amor unilateral hacia el cool y genial Gaara Sabaku No. Pero cuando esta se entera de su secreto, Gaara hará cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su boca cerrada ¿Hasta bersala? Ya le daría el una lección a la arrogante y cruel Sakura.


**Hola amores, aquí les traigo un One shot, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**¡Ahora sí continúen con su lectura!**

* * *

Sweet Leson.

Un celular con la foto del dibujo de una chica la cual sonríe. Una chica pelirrosa y de grandes ojos jades está observando el aparato.

-¡Buenos días Saku! ¿Qué estas mirando en tu teléfono? ¿Será que al fin te has conseguido un novio?- dijo una rubia bonita con sonrisa burlona, su nombre es Ino.

-¿Eres estúpida Ino-cerda? No estoy interesada en el amor- dijo Sakura, la chica pelirrosa, mientras se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana con aires arrogantes de "Yo se más que todas ustedes".

-¿Enserio quieres una vida sin amor? ¿Cero novios?- esta vez le preguntó una morena con dos chonguitos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡No necesito uno!- le contestó la de orbes verdes mientras cerraba los ojos con suficiencia.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón de clases se abre, mostrando a un chico alto, guapo, pelirrojo, alza el rostro y se ven unos ojos aguamarina. Las chicas lo ven con sonrojos mientras su mejor amigo se cuelga de él.

-¡Gaara, ven acá! Me han rechazado otra vez, esta es la décima vez consecutiva- le dijo su mejor amigo rubio mientras soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-No llores, habrá una chica que pueda ver todos tus encantos- el pelirrojo lo vio intentado darle animos.

Sakura se lo quedó viendo mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Gaara es super franco, ninguna chica se podría quejar ¿cierto?- Ino lo veía con entrellitas en los ojos.- Ese tipo de fuerza es tan cool- le decía mientras observaban como el pelirrojo le revolvía el cabello al rubio con cariño.

Gaara toma asiento frente a Sakura mientras esta lo ve con esa pose aburrida.

-Gaara, buenos días- la pelirrosa lo veía con una sonrisa extraña.

Pero Gaara la ignora. La chicha toma su estuchera y la tira al piso.

-Se cayó mi estuche, levántalo ¿Quieres?- le dijo con voz arrogante-¿No quieres que nadie se entere sobre ESO, cierto?- sonrió cínica.

Gaara abrió los ojos alarmado y se volteó tan rápido que casi se parte el cuello.

-Tomé una foto con mi celular como evidencia- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto en su teléfono, la del dibujo con una bonita sonrisa.

Gaara la vio fastidadio, molesto.- Eres de lo peor- le dijo al tiempo que recogía el estuche, sin mirar la expresión de tristeza de Sakura.

-"Gaara lo dijo. Ese día, aprendí un secreto."-

FLASHBACK.

-"Gaara está dormido"- pensó la de cabellos rosas mientras lo veía fascinada desde el asiento de atrás.

La siguiente pregunta… Gente está parada en la Riviera… esta traducción… - se podía escuchar al profesor dando clase.

Sakura seguía viendo a Gaara, hasta que observó un dibujo en su libro, era una chica, colitas bajas, flequillo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-No planeaba tomarle foto.- caviló la de ojos verdes viendo la foto curiosa, no sabía quién era… hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

-Hyuuga, traduce el siguiente párrafo- le mandó el profesor.

-Si profesor.- le dijo ¡Espera un minuto! Colitas bajas con moñitos ridículamente infantiles, flequillo, sonrisa bonita… ¡O dios la chica del dibujo era Hinata! Ese dibujo… ¿Podría ser que Gaara…?

-Así que ese dibujo… esa es Hinata?- preguntó en un susurro. Gaara volteó a verla y en segundos se sonrojó furiosamente.

FIN FLASHBACK

Fin de clases y estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Sakura se estaba recriminando el ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada y olvidar su paraguas en casa? Hasta que volteó y vio a Gaara sosteniendo un paraguas, una idea se le vino a mente, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Gaa..- pero se dio cuenta que el chico estaba observando en otra dirección, específicamente a Hinata la cual al parecer tampoco había traído paraguas.

-"La persona que a Gaara le gusta"- pensó mientras veía al chico que a su vez veía a otra chica. Sakura solo pudo sentir como el corazón se le estrujaba.

-Hinata-saan- Sakura llamó su atención viendo como Gaara que estaba delante de ella se tensaba- Parece que Gaara trajo esto.

Gaara se giró a verla confundido.- Hey ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tomando acción por tu cuenta?- la miró rabioso.

-Pero parecía que la ibas a invitar,¿ así que solo ayude no?- Sakura le dijo mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hinata-chan, nos vamos?- una de las amigas de la chica la llamó.

-Gaara-kun ¡muchas gracias!, bye,bye.- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-"Es tierna y gentil, es una chica clásica, lo contrario a mí. A Gaara la gustan este tipo de chicas, creo que nunca le gustare"- pensaba Sakura mientras veía a Hinata alejarse.

-¿Gaara no vas a venir con nosotros hoy? Queremos ser como tu Gaara. ¡Enseñanos algunos tips!- le dijo su rubio amigo con gesto depresivo, al lado de él estaba un castaño viendo con diversión al chico.

Sakura vio como Gaara se tapaba la cara con una mano y abrió la boca para preguntar- ¿Está bien que tus amigos vean al" gran y cool Gaara" con un gesto como este?- le dijo burlona mientras Gaara se sonrojaba aún más.

-Tch.- Gaara chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo caminaré debajo del paraguas de Gaara- le dijo con suficiencia.

Silencio. Los dos caminaban bajo el mismo paraguas pero no había roces, ni conversación, ni nada. Sakura giró su cabeza para verlo.-Al fin tuviste una oportunidad para estar con Hinata-san… ¿Ibas a confesarte?- le dijo mientras baja la mirada al suelo.

El agarre del paraguas se hizo más fuerte.- Confesarte… No es algo tan sencillo ¿Sabes?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida- Gaara inesperadamente eres alguien sin valor- le dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.- Dibujas imágenes de la chica que te gusta y te sonrojas. Te sorprenderías si toda la clase se entera ¿No?-"Pero eso es en realidad tierno"- pensó la chica.

-Personas como tu Sakura, no entienden lo que es el amor y esas cosas estúpidas.- Sakura se quedó pasmada.

-Entiendo..- le dijo en un susurro. Gaara la miró de reojo.- Solo solo voy a hacer el ridículo una vez.- le dijo con gesto triste, Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Huh? ¿Sakura? Sakura-chan este no es tu camino a casa.- le dijo su hermana Karin- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Quién es ese chico?- le dijo con voz pícara.

-¡Callate y vete de una vez! ¡Y no le digas a mamá!- le susurró molesta.

-¿De qué se trata esto? Estaba seguro que nuestras casas estaban en la misma dirección. ¿En que estás pensando? – la empezó a interrogar Gaara con ojos suspicaces.

-¡NO ES NADA!- Le gritó molesta mientras Gaara saltaba por el susto.- Caminando solo a casa, pensé que te sentías solo así que yo … - Gaara la miró sorprendido. Sakura se puso roja como tomate.

-Me voy a casa ¡Nos vemos!- le dijo mientras salía hacia la lluvia.

-Espera…¿ y tu paraguas?- le dijo confundido.

-Es innecesario, gracias- le gritó a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo.

Gaara solo la observó correr, sin saber qué hacer.

Nuevo día en el colegio.

-"Ayer mojarme con la lluvia fue terrible, me duele la cabeza"- pensaba Sakura mientras se tiraba en su asiento, por cierto Gaara estaba en el suyo durmiendo o meditando en la teoría del patito de hule.

-Hola.- le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. Sakura lo miró esperando a que dijera algo más.- Llegas tarde hoy.- Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Gaara! No puedo resolver el ejercicio- le lloró su amigo rubio.

-No en realidad.- le contestó Sakura a Gaara mientras él se paraba para ayudar al otro chico.- Es lo mismo de siempre, porque de repent- pero Gaara la interrumpió.

-Pensé que te habías enfermado. Me preocupé.- le dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados mientras ella los abría sorprendida y con un sonrojo.

Baño de Chicas.

Sakura estaba en el piso de uno de los cubículos mientras veía la foto del dibujo.

-"Me preocupé"- ¿Qué es… lo que estoy haciendo?- se preguntó con un susurro.

Estaba a punto de borrar la foto cuando…

-¡No puede ser!- escuchó fuera del baño.- a Hinata-chan le gusta Gaara-kun?- Sakura se quedó de piedra pero siguió escuchando.- Reciente empezó a hablar con él. Si la miras bien, se puede notar que es su tipo, es tan cool.- Hinata-chan es tan tímida que no se va a confesar, pero es super tierna por lo que no importa, es la idol de la clase.- dijo otra con voz chillona.

-Sí, bueno Gaara-kun parece asustado ¿Qué tal si le decimos después de clases?- dijo otra.

-"¿Qué mier…? tienen sentimientos mutuos…"- La mirada de Sakura se tornó triste.

Gaara y Sakura estaban en las escaleras, no había nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche esta vez?- le preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Besame- le dijo seria, con esos bonitos ojos atravesándolo. El la vio con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Huh? ¿Porque de repente haces algo tan estúpido?- le dijo al tiempo que Sakura lo pegaba contra la pared.

-Que tierno- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Podría ser que este es tu primer beso? ¿Estas nervioso?- se paró de puntitas- ¿No quieres que Hinata-san se ría de ti cierto? Pensé que podías tener algo de práctica.- "Por favor hasta el final…"

-No quieres que se descubra cierto?- le dijo mientras le mostraba la foto- Así que hazlo.

Gaara abrió los ojos, para después arremeter contra Sakura y pegarla contra la pared mientras la besaba. Una mano de el rodeaba una de las muñecas de ella, mientras la otra mano estaba en la nuca de ella.

Se besaron, no pudo saber cuánto tiempo, fue salvaje, no amor, no cariño no nada. Cuando se separaron el solo le preguntó con voz jadeante- ¿Estas... satisfecha ahora?

Él se dio media vuelta, mientras ella se agachaba para recoger su teléfono, el cual se había caído cuando el, la estampó contra la ventana. Tembló mientras se tocaba los labios.

Sakura eliminó la foto.- Quedas libre.- Gaara volteó a verla con una mano en su rostro tapando su sonrojo.

-Eres el tipo de hinata-chan, eso es bueno ¿verdad? Nos vemos.- Gaara abrió sus ojos.

-¡Hey ¿Qué acabas de decir?!... ¡Hey!- Gaara le gritó mientras veía como Sakura paraba, estaba llorando.

-Saku- Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento Gaara. Lo siento.- Sakura lo miró mientras más lágrimas salían, Gaara la miró sin poder articular palabra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-"Aunque fuese así, aunque nos hayamos besados, la felicidad… bueno ¿Qué tan lejos llegaré? Soy de lo peor".

-¿Ga- gaara-kun tienes un momento?- una chicas chicas se acercaron.

Sakura tomó su mochila y se paró. Gaara la observó irse sin decirle nada.

-Es acera de Hinata-chan, a ella le gustas Gaara-kun.- siguió con la chica. Gaara seguía observando a Sakura que estaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta.-Ella dice que quiere salir contigo ¿Gaara-kun estas escuchando?- pero Gaara seguía viendo en dirección a Sakura.

Y en ese momento se paró de su asiento.

-Haruno, ayúdame con esto, tienes día de tareas hoy ¿no?- la detuvo el profesor.

-Si… - contestó ella tranquila.

En el momento en que tomó el material, Gaara la agarró por un hombro y se la llevó arrastrando del salón, mientras los amigos de él y hasta la misma Hinata venían sorprendidos la escena.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dejame ir!- Sakura le decía molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que nos habían pedido dejar el material- le dijo tranquilo mientras Sakura lo empujaba por la cara.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que eras libre!- Sakura espetó molesta.- Apúrate y vuelve con Hinata-san.

-Bien, no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo.- dijo molesto mientras le daba la espalda.- No sé porque, pero ya no estoy interesado en las chicas de antes.

Sakura se puso blanca como el papel.-"¿Eh?! No es cierto ¡"

-Pero… eso... ¿Así que ahora Gaara no le perteneces a nadie?- dijo ella

-?, Si.- dijo el tranquilo.

Sakura se sorprendió para después de 3 segundos ponerle en las manos la caja que ella estaba cargando.

-¿Así que esa cosa de libertad era mentira?- le dijo con voz de ultratumba.- ¿Qué tan lejos llevaras esto de hacer cosas odiosas?- murmuró.

-Esta vez…- dijo ella con voz tranquila.-¿Dibujarías mi cara?- le dijo mientras se intentaba cubrir su cara para tapar su sonrojo.

Gaara abrió los ojos para sonrojarse furioso.-No voy a dibujarte,¡ no voy a volver a vivir ese tipo de intimidación vergonzosa otra vez!

-¿Aunque sea lindo? Prometo mantenerme callada.- le dijo ella.

Toda la escena era vista por los amigos del chico con signos de interrogación.

-¡¿Estas planeando en amenazarme? ¿Esa es tu motivación esta vez?- dijo el molesto.

-Bueno si tú me dibujas, yo te enseño el objeto de mi motivación- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Gaara solo atinó a sonrojarse furioso.

-"Solo quiero una cosa, siempre gustarte.".

FIN.

* * *

**Hay estuvo super lindo ¿Quien no quiere un Gaara-kun asi?**

**Recuerden que su opinión vale millones, así que no se abstengan en comentar.**

**Les mando muchos muchos besitos, nos leemos la próxima.**

**Proyectense dejando reviews, le doy permiso xD**

**Los amo mucho, ba bye.**


End file.
